GarfieldCraft
by PonyPenner
Summary: Garfield and Friends find a portal. As the have adventures in Minecraft, they find it easier and easier to survive. This Fanfiction is no longer being updated.
1. The Mysterious Portal

GarfieldCraft

Chapter 1. The Mysterious Portal

It was a normal morning in the Arbuckle Household, Jon was up

making breakfast, Garfield was asleep, and Odie was at the edge of the table.

Then Garfield woke up.

"Good Morning, Garfield. Care for some coffee?" Jon said, as Garfield trotted

grumpily into the kitchen.

"Since when do I NOT want coffee first thing after I wake up?" Garfield hissed,

before he slurped up his coffee. When garfield had finished his coffee, his

mood turned from grumpy to as-happy-as-can-be.

Then, out of nowhere, an earthquake shook the entire town of Muncie, Indiana,

and the three ran out into the living room, where stood a big portal of some sort.

"Hey, it seems to be made out of some smooth black stone!" Jon observed.

"I'm going in to check it out."

There was a bright flash of light as jon stepped through.

"Oh No! Jon could be in any kind of trouble now!" Garfield Yelled, frantically.

"Odie! we have to go save Jon!"

Odie nodded and said "Ohkay" in his doggy voice, as they stepped through the portal.

What will happen next? Stay tuned and wait for Chapter 2

of GarfieldCraft!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Finding Shelter

GarfieldCraft

Chapter 2. Finding Shelter

When they woke up, the portal was gone, and they were laying on strangely blocky sand.

"Ohh my head... Where are we?" Garfield said, sitting up from on the sand.

Odie shrugged his shoulders, which were strangely blocky.

Then they heard a "MMMMPHTH MMPTH!" from nearby.

They went to check it out. They found Jon, whose blocky head was stuck in the sand.

"Thanks guys. I was gonna suffocate!" Jon said.

Garfield noticed that Jon's head was Block-shaped. Then he remarked,

"Jon, I know I've always called you a blockhead, but now you are really

a blockhead!"

Jon looked at the water nearby and saw this was true. Then he had an Idea!

"Guys! I think I know where we are! We're in _Minecraft_!" Jon said.

"What's That?" Garfield asked.

"It's a game where you have to survive! I'm gonna go get some wood." Jon

said as he ran to the nearest tree.

"And how do you plan on doing that? We don't have any Axes." Garfield

replied, confused.

"Garfield, you can punch trees in Minecraft! It gives you wood!" Jon yelled.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Author's Note: I will do more. Give me more time. And I just noticed the

"get some wood" thing sounded kinda like a sexual joke, but it's not.

You'll understand when you play _Minecraft_.


	3. Making Shelter

A/N: Sorry about last chapter being titled "Finding Shelter"

when they didn't do anything like that.

GarfieldCraft

Chapter 3. Making Shelter

Jon had just finished making a shelter for the three, and Garfield

was laying on the soft, cool grass. Odie was sitting inside, looking

around.

"Garfield, come in! It's getting dark!" Jon yelled through the door.

"Huh, just like Jon. He still is afraid of the harmless things in the

dark." Garfield snapped.

Then, at night, while Garfield was resting outside, a loud hissing

came from nearby. Jon heard it and said,

"GARFIELD! RUN!" Jon yelled.

"Umm, what?" Garfield Replied.

BOOM!

"AAAAARGHHH!" Garfield said as he got a game over.

(don't worry, garfield Respawned and ran straight for the shelter.)

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Garfield Yelled.

"That was a Creeper. AKA a miners worst nightmare. They run up behind you

and start hissing. Then they explode." Jon said.

_**THE NEXT MORNING...**_

"I'm going to head straight for the house at night now." Garfield said.

Garfield walked into a cave to look for Iron. Instead, he heard some 'UURGGHS'

and ran straight for the opening to the cave.

Jon walked in with his stone sword and took care of the zombie. Then he heard bones clicking and a spider in the same place.

He ran extremely fast to the entrance of the cave.

"What's got you so scared, Jon? I thought you said you were a pro at this game." Gaarfield Remarked.

"A spider jockey."

"A WHAT?"

"A spider jockey. It's when there's a Skeleton Archer riding a spider. They're very rare, and very dangerous."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
